1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a wireless receiver, and more particularly, to a wireless receiver and related wireless receiving method capable of switching between a single radio frequency (RF) receiving path and a double RF receiving path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wireless receiver, such as a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) receiver, a Ling-Term Evolution (LTE) receiver, or a Worldwide Interoperability Microwave Access (WiMax) receiver, uses the in-phase path and the quadrature-phase path in the radio frequency (RF) circuit for demodulation, such as a Complementary Code Keying (CCK) or an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM), to decode. In general, the conventional wireless receiver will reduce the power consumptions of each element in the in-phase path and the quadrature-phase path (such as the mixer, the low pass filter, or the Analog-to-Digital Converter (ADC)). However, the element design has its physical limit, and thus above method is not able to satisfy requirements for low power consumption of some products (especially the mobile devices). Thus, an innovative design for reducing the power consumption is required to solve the above-mentioned problems.